Benutzer Diskussion:Leyley55
Wilkommen auf meiner Diski, ! Wenn du schonmal hier bist könntest du ja ne kleine Message für hinterlassen :D Hey Hay Leyley! Kenn dich aus dem Chat und wollte deine Diskusionsseite ein bischen füllen! xD Lg Tau* neues-RPG viel spaß Lg Biene 16:50, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hilfe! Wie komm ich wieder in den Chat? Weißt du das? Schreib mir bitte zurück wenn ja!WindheartxDyesternight 16:55, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, Nachdem du dir sooo sicher warst, und immer japp geantworrtet hast. P.S. Tigerstern hat nochimmer kein gesicht und ich hab es mit Paint gemacht. LG Sonnen sturm 1 15:16, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ein dankeschön. Für Dich Hier ist Kralle ^^ Ich habs mit dem roten verändert in ein rot''braun xD. LG Leopardenschweif P.S. Sorry dass es so lange gebraucht hat, aber da war bei mir irgendein Fehler ^^ Bild soo ich will dir auch mal was malen (scheiß wortwitz xD).Ihr Name ist Vielfleck. Okay Ley, ich versuche es, aber ich weiß nicht ob es klappen wird. Und hast du heute auch Schulfrei?.Jacky Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, was genau passiert ist, wer die gebannt hat oder wieso du gebannt wurdest. Theoretisch kann so ja jeder zu den Admins gehen und fragen, ob sie entsperrt werden können, obwohl sies eigentlich verdient hätten. Ich kann fragen, wie lange du gebannt bist und es dir ausrichten, entbannen kann ich dich erst, wenn wir alle (Admins) damit einverstanden sind. Ach ja übrigens bist du laut Liste nicht (mehr) gebannt. () Tautropfen 15:26, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Ich schenke dir auch mal ein Bildchen^^ Viel Spaß damit: :D Die deine Disk.seite überhaupt nicht voll von Bildern ist,möchte ich dir noch eins ,,spendieren".Ich habe mal Langschweif (blind) gemalt,er ist ein Teil meines Projekts, alle DonnerClan-Katzen aus ''In die Wildnis ''zu zeichnen,und zwar so wie ich sie mit zum erstenmal vorgestellt habe...soo und noch das Bild.GLG Ekliss 20:59, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Beleidigung Wolltest du dich mit diesem Spruch :'Es gibt:beliebte Leute,weniger beliebte,gar nicht beliebte und es gibt mich'''.Selbst beleidigen?? Also ich mag dich^^ LG 09:01, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Quatsch!^^ Auf welche ideen kommst du denn?^^ ;) LG 16:54, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) du mags dich selbst nicht ley? ein bild für dich oder mehr hier war eigenlich mein neues ava! Geißelstern 18:33, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) I'm too Wow, cool, schick mir den link, dann kann ich mal reinschaun! LG, 12:05, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Das hab ich für dich gemacht 15:40, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Das neue Rpg wiki ist fertig ley hier das Pokemon rpg wiki is fertig hier der link: wir werden viele rpgs machen ok ^^ Geißelstern 19:25, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Ley, Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir vielleicht auch ne Animation machen könntest, nur wenn du mal Zeit und Lust hast. Bitte antworte mir, LG, deine Biene 07:29, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke<333333..., ich hätte gerne diese Kralle und Kaltherz Animation, aber die eine Katze soll strahlend Gold sein und die andere dunkelbraun getigert. Danke im Voraus, LG, deine Biene 07:35, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Herzlichen Dank! Es ist wunderschön geworden^^. LG, deine Biene 08:34, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Ley, Ich bin's Leo, es braucht etwas länger, weil sich mein E-Mail Postfach nicht öffnen will, und Ich ein neues Passwort hingeschickt habe :3. Sry. Leopardenschweif Ley ;(, Sry, Ich kann mich iwie nicht mehr anmelden ;( Ich hab Silber mal ne Nachricht geschickt, vllt. weiß sie, was Ich machen soll :/ Ich würd so gerne jetzt in Chat kommen :* LG Leopardenschweif oder unangemeldet: 91.18.242.205 13:55, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Grüß bitte alle vom mir... Von Dragon Hallo erst mal. Ich habe ein neues wiki gegründet. Es handelt über Dragonball. Wenn du willst kannst du ruhig kommen. Dragonball mega wiki Sorry Hi Ley, sorry, dass ich bis jetzt nix ind deinem Wiki gemacht habe, obwohl ich es versprochen hab. Ich hatte gerade ein wenig stress und/oder Laptopverbot ^^. Ach ja: Hab ich das richtig verstanden, dass ich ein eigenes Pokemon mit eigenen Attacken und eigenem trainer und eigenem Namen/Aussehen erstellen kann? Oder muss ich sonst noch was beachten? Freue mich auf eine Antwort, lg, 09:54, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Fragen Hi könntest du bitte eine Katze für mich machen?Sie ist schwarz,roter hals,weiße Nase und Schwanzspitze. Bist du wirklich LPerin? Thx Schwalbe^^ Frage ;3 Haste Facebook? Wäre nämlich ne alternative zu Briefe schreiben, wenn du keins hats......muss ich es halt nochmal besperchen. Lg Eki Hi Leyley, ich würde dich gerne zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen und ich kenne dich hauptsächlich aus dem Chat WarriorCatsLayton Füüür die liebe Ley ;D hoffe es gefällt dir!!!Renaklaue 13:15, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Der Spam User Hey Ley, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du nicht auf diesen Spam User eingehen solltest. Klar ist das doof, was er über deinen Chara geschrieben hat, aber wenn du dich darüber aufregst, erreichst du damit nur, dass der Troll das bekommt, was er will ;3 Lass die Diskussionsseite einfach in Ruhe, je weniger man auf sowas eingeht, desto mehr ärgert sich der Troll Tautropfen 14:47, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Kaltherz Hey Ley, Hier ist Kaltherz für Dich ^^ Naja, nichts Besonderes eben :D Für Dich, LG - 13:54, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Ley! In deinem Profil steht, dass du gerne Freunde annimmst, also wollte ich fragen, ob ich dich in meiner Freundesliste eintragen kann, wäre echt nett ;) Danke im Vorraus! GLG Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 11:19, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild :DD da ich jetzt bilder hochladen kann (xD) hab ich gedacht,ich mal dir mal eins ;D ich hoffe,es gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 14:22, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke Hi Ley! Danke für das tolle Bild!Es is echt schön :) Ich hab dir auch ein Bild gemacht ich hoffe es gefällt dir Sandstern (Diskussion) 21:13, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild!!! Hi Ley! Dein Bild is fertig!Ich mags echt gern dir eins zu machen ;) PS:Ich mags auch am liebsten die Augen zu machen ;) Sandstern (Diskussion) 08:02, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Nachrichten Hallo ley, erstens habe ich was interessantes für dich: zweitens, ich kann grad nicht in den Chat, der spinnt nämlich, sag den anderen bescheid-TwoBlade 17:15 23.07.2012 Thx dann Regel ich das eben über die Dissi Seiten was ich vorhatte...StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 15:27, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich komm auch nicht in den chat^^ -Habicht Tannenzapfen Hier ist es... Hoffentlich gefällt es dir ;) Lg Schatten büld ich hoffe mal,es gefällt dir. es war voll cool,dich mal kennen zu lernen.du bist echt nett :D GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:03, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Mir ist was aufgefallen... Hey Ley! ich habe bemerkt, dass du mich noch nicht als Frend eingetragen hast. Wäre echt nett, wenn du es tun würdest, weil ich hab dich ja schon gut vor 2 Wochen oder so gefragt ;) Danke im Vorraus! GLG Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 10:03, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) HB-Katze höhö hb-katze. noch ne hirnlose katze xDD Bildchen von denn bösen lokichen das lokichen und böse ist aus spaß gemeint ja das iszt es wircklich aber ich habe denn hund fertig ich habe nur paint sry ich hoffe er gefält dir ;) dein Loki love (Diskussion) 12:06, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Deine Siggi Hi Ley! Ich hab deine Siggi fertig gemacht! Du brauchst dazu noch nen Code,den kann ich dir aber nur über den Chat geben LG-- Well Well Well hier, ich habe es bearbeitet Zeichenkünste Hier Ley, das ist für dich: -MFG TwoBlade (15:11:20) Minecraft Ich wollt gerne wissen wie man zu zweit MC spielt. Könntest du so schnell wie möglich in den Chat kommen? Schreib mir auf meiner Diski wenn du da bist und dann komm ich in den Chat. GLG 16:19, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hier das versprochene Longtail hi bidiza, ich bins neko, wolf oder cat wie du mich nennen willst dein longtail ist fertig Nekowolfcat (Diskussion) 04:33, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke <3333333333333333333 Liebe ley,ich möchte mich dafür bedanken,dass du chat-mod. bei meinem wiki geworden bist <333333333333.Ich habe dir auch ein Bild gemalt^^ Es heißt Zimtstern XD Liebe Grüße Startip (Diskussion) 10:35, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Du böses Wölfchen du bist ein sehr sehr böses Wölfchen wenn du so weiter machst! Nein ich mei ne nicht dich sondern das Wölfchen das du bestellt hast bei mir hier vorsicht so gefährlich das es soagr einen andern wolf beim aus malen gekillt hat! :O Jetzt ist das ganze blut auf dem bild so ein scheiß aber auch.... Hoffenlich geällt es dir trotzdem. Tüpfelblatt3 (Diskussion) 13:58, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday <3 allles alles gute und liebe zu geburtstag meine kleine <33333 ich hab dich ganz doll lieb und wünsche dir alles gute, ich hoffe, das geschenk hat dir gefallen und das folgende bild gefällt dir auch hoffntlkich <333 HDGDL 14:14, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthey !!!!!!!!!! Sry,dass ich nicht gestern schon gemerkt habe,dass du Geburtztag hast.Also Hertzlichen Glückwunsch nachträklich xD Ich hab dir auch ein Bild gemalt :) Liebe Grüße 08:01, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Von mir auch :) Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern nicht mehr dazu gekommen bin, dir alles Gute zu wünschen. Hoffentlich kann ich das mit dem Bild wieder gutmachen: 10:20, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo leyley55 ich finde dein tannenzapfen cool desswegen heiße ich tannenzapfen ich wollte dich fragen ob ich ein tannenzapfen bild von dir als ava haben darf? Tannenzapfen (Diskussion) 13:22, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Ley, ich schreibe dich an, da du mehr als 15 Bilder hochgeladen hast die nichts mit Warrior Cats zu tun haben. Hier ist eine Übersicht deiner Bilder: Kategorie:ByLeyley55. Es wäre nett, wenn du mir eine Liste schickst welche ich löschen darf und welche nicht. Andernfalls werde ich die ältesten löschen. 14:59, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was ist deviantArt? Lg Dark Dark Überjackel (Diskussion) 16:41, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) frohe Weihnachten :D Liebe Ley, ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und einen guuuten Rutsch :D GLG deine 13:08, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neues Jahr Hallo, Von mir jetzt schon ein schönes und erfolgreiches neues Jahr :) Und hier das Bild (War meine erste Tigerung) lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 13:26, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) danke^^ XD Hey Ley, danke das du mein Bild auf deviantART in deine Favo.Sammlung getan hast...daaaakneeeee Bild Oha Danke für das Bild *_* das ist mega gut geworden *o* Sendi:DDxD 18:16, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Junge ich kann net malen Bild :p hab mal ein Bild für dich gemalt (oder eher geschrieben?) ... ist sehr einfallsreich oder? xDD lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 15:11, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Mein Vogel *'* hat dir ein Bild für dich gebracht :D S K Y P E ? Hi Ley, kommst du in Skype? :) LG Blade Link zum Video hier sind die links^^ #http://browse.deviantart.com/art/flash-Everybody-creepypasta-version-335262525 #http://browse.deviantart.com/art/flash-creepypasta-VOLARE-342576571 finde den fehlenden Buchstaben in SK_PE (es ist NICHT das Y!!!) Ley, kommst du in skype? LG Blade Bildchen Sooo... hier ist dein Bild. Nicht das beste, aber naja xD 21:58, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey Ley^^ Mir war grad Langweilig und da dachte ich mir, dass ich dir mal ein Bildchen male ;) Ist zwar nicht besonders schön, aber a) kann ich nicht malen und b) hab ich nur Paint. Naja, hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ;) 13:23, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hi Ley, ich muss dich darauf Hinweisen, dass du die Maximalgrenze von 50 "Privat"bildern überschritten hast. Aus diesem Grund musst du dich von vier deiner Bilder trennen bzw. uns vier deiner Bilder nennen, die wir löschen können. Wenn du in Zukunft also neue Bilder hochladen möchtest, musst du alte überschreiben. Ansonsten, falls du die Grenze nocheinmal überschreitest, werden deine aktuellsten Bilder gelöscht. ^^ 16:43, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hey, Ich hab gesehen, dass du deine Signatur nicht anständig eingebunden hast und wollte dich deshalb bitten dir noch einmal aufmerksam Akis letzten Blog anzusehen, da sie das dort sehr anschaulich erklärt hat. - 17:23, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich Wollte eben sagen dieses Bild hast du dir verdient! Aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke hast du es nicht verdient :/ Das Bild ist unter deiner Würde XDDDDDDD 19:25, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) For You <3 Hey, Ich hab mal ein Bildchen für dich gemalt :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3333333333 lg 13:21, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey :D. Warum kommst du in letzter Zeit kaum bis fast garnicht mehr in den Chat? :( 16:11, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Achso :(. Wird er auch ersetzt oder repariert? Und wenn ja wann? 12:00, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Ley du magst doch Slender Man so sehr da dacht ich mir ich Male ihn dir mal xD.Deine Euli <3 Bilder Hey Ley, ich wollte nur bescheid geben, dass du die Anzahl der Bilder überschritten, die nichts mit Warrior Cats zu tun haben. In den Richtlinien steht: "10 bis maximal 20 Bilder dürfen andere Sachen außer Warrior Cats sein." Das heißt, such dir hier 10-20 Bilder aus die ich nicht löschen soll. LG 06:26, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Das bild :) Hier ist das bild von jeff the killer,ist aber nicht so gut geworden:thumb|294px|jeff the killer LG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Silvester Hey :) Wollt dir noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen :D Ich hoffe du feierst schön und kommst gut rein :) lg thumb|left 19:56, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________ Ohje das sind da echt zwei schocks D: Aber gut das ihrs noch ausbekommen habt, ich will mir garnicht ausmalen, was sonst noch so passiert währe :s 17:58, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) _________________________________ Maan jz hab i di ganz knapp im chat verpasst DDDX Sorry x.x 20:03, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ... Nein, bitte nicht weinen :c nicht wegen mir Ich vermisse auch die alten Zeiten im Chat :(. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich gerne mal wieder einschauen :3 08:23, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Danke Danke Ley xD Bin so schnell gegangen hab vergessen das zu sagen xD Bekommt gleich einen kleinen Platz auf meinem Profil :P Nachdem ich einen passenden gefunden habe XDD 14:49, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) So habs jetzt in eine unwichtige Ecke gestopft XDDDD Naja woanders hats nicht hingepasst xD 14:53, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hey, duu :3 Hey, Ley <3 Ich weiß, ist schon echt ne Weile her... Natürlich vermisse ich dich auch <3 mehr als viele andere, und ich denke wirklich oft daran, hier oder in Skype on zu kommen, aber die Zeiten sind echt hart, jedes Mal, wenn ich länger am Laptop bin, muss ich an meiner GFS arbeiten und sie lernen (nach den Ferien bin ich dran) und dann haben wir letzte Woche erfahren, dass wir in den 15 Tagen nach den Ferien bis zur Notenabgabe 9 Arbeiten schreiben müssen, bei denen wir von 2 noch keinen Termin haben... Aber danach hoffe ich darauf, dass wir wieder öfters schreiben, denn das hat damals echt Spaß gemacht, man musste sich irgendwie nie große Gedanken machen. Und natürlich ist es nicht deine Schuld <3 Es ist nun mal wie du sagst mit den neuen Usern, die Zeiten haben sich geändert :/ Mal sehen, was als nächstes kommt. Ich hoffe, ich höre bald wieder von dir <3333 *hug* Liebste Grüße ~ 17:39, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC)